


Undertones

by sleazy_c



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Choking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drinking, Gender-neutral Reader, Like, Other, Under-negotiated Kink, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, a tease of choking really, harvey lets out his inner dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleazy_c/pseuds/sleazy_c
Summary: In his hand, he held a mostly-empty glass of pomegranate wine. Arguably, it wasn’t the best wine you’d made, but Harvey had personally volunteered to try any wine you crafted. Usually, though, you just dropped the bottle off with him before sitting on his face for a while and then heading back to the farm.Today, however, was the first occasion you’d shared a bottle with him.
Relationships: Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	Undertones

**Author's Note:**

> do you think yoba'll forgive me?
> 
> i almost typed the word "jorts" while writing this

_Thank Yoba Harvey just has a mustache and not a full beard,_ you caught yourself thinking as you watched him from your position opposite him on the couch, your feet draped across his lap. If he’d had full facial hair, you would be missing the flush currently painting his cheeks such an appealing color. Perhaps the color pleased you so because you’d come to associate it with his sex flush.

Your conjugal liaisons with Harvey had been happening over the past two seasons, quite sporadically first, but at this point, you and Harvey were fucking each other at least every week, frequently more than twice. What had started as something like a stress-relief-based favor between friends had developed into something you yearned for every day you were without it.

Now, Harvey’s tie was loosened, his dress shirt sleeves rolled up to reveal attractive, vascular forearms. His head was gently swaying to the Etta James song crooning from the radio across the room, his eyes closed. Your eyes trailed from his arms to his hands, big with pretty, fine fingers. In one, he held a mostly-empty glass of pomegranate wine. Arguably, it wasn’t the best wine you’d made, but Harvey had personally volunteered to try any wine you crafted. Usually, though, you just dropped the bottle off with him before sitting on his face for a while and then heading back to the farm.

Today, however, was the first occasion you’d shared a bottle with him. Truly, it was the first time you’d seen the good doctor legitimately drink, not counting when he’d sip at a single glass in the Saloon after a long work day. The wine bottle lay empty on his coffee table, its contents half in your glasses and half in your bloodstreams. Neither you nor Harvey were drunk, but the both of you were more than a little loose-limbed and buzzy.

As the wine had vanished from the bottle, so too had Harvey’s general nervous fidgeting. Less and less would he try to fill any moment of silence with a semi-panicked offhand comment. His leg bouncing dwindled to nothing. His abused nailbeds experienced a blissful break from his anxious nibbling. Harvey was well and truly relaxed, humming along with Etta and rubbing the thumb of his free hand back and forth over one of your exposed knees. This was a Harvey you only ever saw in the five minutes after a particularly good orgasm; he was comfortable, almost confident.

It was so totally doing it for you.

Even before the wine had begun taking its toll, you were feeling a low level of arousal, the likes of which usually accompanied Harvey’s presence. As the night progressed, and Harvey’s voice slowed and deepened, as his periods of maintaining eye contact elongated, as his legs spread and his shoulders rolled back, you found the heat in your stomach becoming harder and harder to ignore.

Apparently, you weren’t the only one noticing your hunger. Harvey quietly cleared his throat, causing your eyes to snap from where they’d been hunting the minute movements of his fingers on your skin up to his.

“See something you like?” he rumbled, setting his class down on the table, then replacing his arm along the back of the couch. He looked regal. Quiet confidence radiated off of him in waves that were far more intoxicating than the wine.

You hummed, smirking. “Yeah, I just remembered that I shaved my legs today. I was simply admiring my baby-smooth skin.”

Harvey smiled and slid his hand from the top of your knee to the sensitive skin underneath with an approving rumble. “Very smooth. Any special occasion?” His nails gently dug into the soft meat of your thigh before releasing to ghost across the crease of your knee, making you shiver.

After a moment, you realized he was expecting an answer. “Just being hopeful, I guess.” You pressed the toes of your foot into his thigh through his thick wool pants. Harvey made an inquisitive noise, beginning to truly massage your thigh now. “Hopeful that some handsome stud would feel my soft legs and be compelled to please me.” Your glass joined his on the coffee table, and you reclined fully across the arm of the couch.

“Oh?” he asked, moving his arm from the back of the couch to the inside of your thigh, now. Your eyes slipped closed, your head tipped back. His other hand replaced itself onto your foot which was massaging his leg. “Just any stud?”

You made a contemplative noise. “Maybe I had a specific one in mind.” Your thigh flexed under the ministrations of his hand. 

“I surely hope so.” His hand firmly grasped your foot and moved it until it was pressed into his erection, making you gasp. “Wouldn’t want anyone to think you’re needy now, would we?” With your mouth open, it was easy as breathing for him to slide two fingers into your mouth.

Your eyes sprung open, your toes reflexively squeezed around the head of his dick, and your lips wrapped around Harvey’s knuckles. His gaze was darker than you’d ever seen it, darting from your wet mouth, to your hips which were writhing without your control, to your wide eyes. When his met yours, his smirk widened, and his fingers pulled back only to trust in again, surprising a whimper out of you.

Harvey’s fingers in your mouth felt larger than they ever had. They always felt big and wonderful when they held your hips down as he went down on you, when they slid across your cheeks while he kissed you, when they would stretch you open so he could fit his cock in. Now, though, with the whorls of his fingerprints making themselves known on your tongue, they felt massive. His middle and ring fingers slid to the back of your mouth, where your saliva had thickened; the tip your tongue struggled to trace between them where they were pressed together. 

“Of course,” he continued in a tone that would’ve been conversational if not for the near-growl of his voice, “you and I know better.” He brought your leg up to where he could place a kiss against it, then extended it so it was draped across the opposite arm of the couch before releasing it to trail his fingers slowly up your leg. “You and I both know how needy you truly are.”

A whimper was blocked by the fingers slowly fucking your mouth. _Where the fuck did this Harvey come from? What do I need to do to keep him?_

Your whole body had started undulating in a desperate wave, every part of you itching for him. The hand he’d been sliding up your leg finally made it to your pussy, his fingers circling over the spot where you had leaked through the jean shorts you were wearing. He chuckled lowly, and the sound made your hips buck extra hard against his seeking fingers. “I mean, look at you,” he started, his eyes burning across your whole body again. “All I’ve done is talk and finger your mouth a little and you’re practically drooling for me.”

You gave his fingers a particularly hard suck at that, just now noticing how heavy your breathing had gotten. Humming around his fingers, you maneuvered your leg from across him, under his arm, and behind his head on the back of the couch. Harvey took this change of position in stride, pulling one of his own legs onto the couch so he could kneel between your spread thighs. Unfortunately, this meant he was no longer rubbing against your clit through your bottoms, but it meant he was now hovering over you, taking up all of your vision with himself. His fingers slid almost all of the way out of your mouth, but at the last inch, he pressed down on your tongue, hinging your mouth wide open, and leaned down so he could slide his tongue against your captive one.

Finally unimpeded, an embarrassing moan fell from your mouth, only to be swallowed by Harvey’s when he fully removed his hand and kissed the ever-loving _shit_ out of you. Suddenly, you were reminded you have hands, and you used them to grip his belt and _pull_ him deeper into the cradle of your hips. His hard cock collided with you where you needed it most, and your legs wrapped around him to prevent him from leaving.

His hands, however, reached to your hawaiian shirt and fucking _ripped_ it open, all his weight on your pelvis and his one foot still on the floor. You heard buttons colliding with the hardwood, and you spared a thought for the face Emily was going to make when you asked her to repair it. Then your mind was cleared as Harvey sucked on your lower lip before returning his tongue to your mouth. One of his hands settled beside your head and the other occupied itself with groping at your tits.

You yanked his shirt from his pants before running your hands under it, up to where the hair on his chest was thickest, and you scratched down his sternum. Finally, Harvey moaned, and readjusted so he could make slow, filthy rolls against your hips with his. His mouth detached from yours so he could make his way, licking and biting, down your flushed neck. Your hands relocated to his hair, thick and curling around your fingers.

Had you not been so horny, the tickle of his mustache would have you giggling, but in your current state, it just had you panting and twitching until he reached your nipples. His hand had moved down to your shorts, which he was unbuttoning easily one-handed with fingers dextrous from years of working with fine model plane pieces.

With a hard suck and a graze of teeth, Harvey pulled off of your nipple, sparing one long lick up your neck. He sat back on his heel, both hands wrapping around your ribs while he hummed in approval, satisfaction obvious in his half-lidded eyes. You could only imagine how fucking _wrecked_ you looked already, and your fucking pants were still on.

You attempted to wiggle your hips into his lap, but he placed one large hand on your stomach, pressing you firmly back into the couch. His strength was surprising, even after the months of having sex with him. While your previous sexual encounters hadn’t exactly been slow-bone lovemaking, they were far from frantic or aggressive. It’d somehow never crossed your mind that sweet Harvey, six-foot-something and broad as a gridball player, the gentle giant, would be significantly stronger than you.

The realization was something you would be very happy to investigate more thoroughly in the future. 

“There you are being needy again,” he murmured in his lust-darkened voice. His thumb ran back and forth over your stomach, mirroring what he’d been doing to your knee earlier, the action that had started all this. “Am I not doing enough for you, sweetheart?” The hand on your ribs slid up your chest, twisting a nipple to make you squeak before stopping on your neck, his broad palm resting heavily on your windpipe. You literally felt yourself getting wetter. “Do you need more?”

You opened your mouth to reply, but he clenched his hand around your throat to stop you, not hard, not even remotely close to dangerous, but enough to have you gazing wide-eyed in utter silence. He tsked at you, shaking his head like he was scolding a child.

“The only thing you’re saying tonight is my name.” This had you swallowing; you felt your throat expand against Harvey’s hand. “If you want something, sweetheart, you have to take it.”

It took you a moment to register this as permission to move. Your arms then shot from where they’d fallen beside you up to Harvey’s belt, undoing his pants with a fraction of the precision with which he’d done yours. When his zipper was finally down, the bulge of his cock through his boxer-briefs was obscene. You wanted to take a picture of it, make it the lockscreen of your phone. Instead you reached for it with desperate hands, moaning at the heat of it against your fingers. You weren’t sure if moaning was allowed, but Harvey didn’t say anything, so you assumed it was okay.

Lovingly, you extracted him from his boxers, humming in pleasure at the feeling of his soft skin against your palm. His cock was... proportionate. And _pretty_. And possibly the eighth wonder of the world, if the way you gazed at it was any indication. If not for the hand acting effectively as a collar around your neck, you’d have had it halfway down your throat already. Harvey shivered at your firm strokes across the length of him.

“That what you want? You want my cock?” Hearing that word come out of innocent Doctor Harvey’s mouth was enough to almost have you begging again, but instead you squeezed a little harder and twisted your wrist on the upstroke in answer.

Harvey hummed, looking down on you with dark eyes and a mischievous smirk. “Hands above your head.” His tone left no room for compromise, and with a parting squeeze, you hooked your elbows over the arm of the couch behind you.

With excruciating slowness, he pulled your shorts down your legs, underwear coming with them. When they were fully off, he returned your one leg to its position on the back of the couch, and draped the other across the knee of his foot still placed on the floor. Then, he just… stared. His gaze followed from your blown-wide pupils, to your spit-slick lips, to the blush down your neck and across your sternum, to your newly-reddened nipples, finally landing on the apex of your thighs.

 _Thank Yoba he doesn’t focus this hard during doctor’s appointments, I’d come while getting my blood pressure taken,_ you find yourself thinking. You certainly don’t feel like a patient now. More than anything, you feel like a specimen. A sexy specimen. 

Maybe Harvey’d scattered your brain more than you realized.

Your brain was only to get more scattered, though, for Harvey started unbuttoning his dress shirt, efficiently stripping it off before following it with his undershirt. You hummed happily at the sight of his soft stomach and hairy chest, almost lifting your hand to touch it before he leaned fully over you, placing his hands around each of your forearms. His warm breath washed over your face, and you arched into his chest, biting your lip at the feeling of his chest hair against your nipples.

Harvey leaned back in order to close his teeth around your neck, biting hard enough to get a whimper out of you. He licked the bite mark before nibbling on your chin, which made you smile, and then he eased his tongue between your teeth. More than happy to kiss him, you surged into it, only to have him pull away. All of his weight was off of you, then, leaving your chest exposed to the suddenly-too-cold air of his apartment. It was almost worth it, though, to see Harvey with his cock in his hand. His unoccupied hand made its way to your pussy, only grazing it, but he still made a shocked sound at how wet you were already.

Without warning, he speared two fingers into you. You let out a less-than-dignified “ _Mmmph!_ ” and rolled your hips into his hand, ready to die of embarrassment at the resulting filthy squelch. As quickly as they were there, they were gone, and you almost complained, but his fingers immediately sought a home in your mouth, and you moaned at the taste of yourself.

“You really do need it, don’t you?” he asked. Your eyes opened (when had you closed them?) to find him gazing in awe at the sight of you sucking your slick from his fingers, and you nodded.

He nodded in response, tugging your jaw until you realized he wanted you to sit up. You scrambled to obey, and he removed his fingers and stood from the couch in order to turn you towards the back of it. You could definitely get used to him manhandling you. He moved you until your chest was pressed against the back cushions, and pushed your knees together. Before he joined you on the couch, he yanked your shirt down your back until it was acting as a rope binding your elbows together.

Before you could even voice your arousal, he’d kneeled behind you and fit his cock in you in one smooth thrust. You _shouted_ his name.

“ _Good,_ ” he ground out, simultaneously grinding his cock against the soft walls of your pussy. Your back arched so sharply you heard it pop. “Good, so good,” he repeated fervently. “Sweet thing.”

“ _Harvey._ ” Your voice was embarrassingly high and trembling. You artlessly jerked your hips back into him, burning for more. Your hands clenched behind you, failing to sink your nails into his sweaty stomach.

Harvey hushed you. He dropped a kiss onto one shoulder, the hand not binding your elbows resting by the other. “Shh, sweetheart, I’ve got you. I’ll give you what you need.”

Then, Harvey leaned away, pulled out, and fucked right back in. You felt your brain turn to goo. He picked up a fast pace, one more frantic than you’d ever gotten from him. Using the hand on the back of the couch as an anchor, it’s like he was _pulling_ his cock into you, battering against your pussy with obscene noises.

You quickly realized that neither of you were going to last very long. If you’d been able to reach your clit then, you’d likely have come on the second thrust. Honestly, you were thankful; any more stimulation might have killed you.

The hand holding yours dropped so he could wrap it under your arm and loosely around your neck, bringing his torso up against your back. This made his thrusts shallower, and he transitioned into more of a rolling grind. You had lost any self-consciousness, your mouth wide open to let out moans while you drooled into the couch.

Never before had you been so close to coming without anything stroking your clit. The sensation of his zipper scratching against your ass and his heavy balls smacking into you were just shy of forcing an orgasm out of you. If not that, then the sounds Harvey was making. Usually, he was not a loud lover at all, seemingly too self-conscious to let himself get lost in pleasure. He seemed to have no qualms about it right now, because he was damn-near growling absolute filth into your ear, leaning forward occasionally so he could catch your earlobe between his teeth.

“Am I fucking you good, sweetheart? Am I giving you what you wanted?” Thankfully, he took your helpless whine as affirmation, and continued with, “Good, _good._ I want to make you feel good. I’d do anything you needed.”

You didn’t even think you’d heard him say “fuck” before then, and it had you clenching the rod of his cock in your hole. He continually clenched your neck between his fingers, giving you a tease of lightheadedness. His hand left its perch on the back of the couch to scratch his nails into your thigh. Thanks to your copious amounts of slick and sweat, it wasn’t hard at all for him to slide two fingers right on either side of your clit.

“I’ll give you my cock anytime you want it. I’d bend you over the clinic counter if you asked me for it. Take care of you in front of my patients.” His fingertips nudged your clit back and forth between them, and you came to him telling you, “I’d fuck you on my knees in the dirt of your farm, where you could scream for it like you really want to.”

If you could’ve heard anything beyond the sound of your pulse, you’d have heard yourself screaming Harvey’s name so fucking loud it was surprising one of his plane models didn’t roll off the shelf.

Once your hearing did return, you could make out the slapping of Harvey’s hips colliding with your ass. You arched as deep as you could for him when you felt his thrusts start stuttering, and said, “Bite me, Harvey.”

Without a fucking moment of hesitation, Harvey sunk his teeth into your bare shoulder. You whimpered, and Harvey’s fingers coaxed you into coming _again_ yoba-fucking-damn, the sting of his teeth aiding in pushing you over the edge.

All of the strength was sapped from you once Harvey’s thrusts stopped suddenly so he could empty his come into you, whimpering himself and shuddering against your sweaty back. He released his teeth from your shoulder and licked at it soothingly while you each caught your breath.

Harvey made it one full minute after his orgasm without panicking. His hands stroked and prodded, his voice thin with concern. “Oh my Yoba, are you okay? Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry, I don’t know what got _into_ me—”

“Harvey,” you croaked out before clearing your throat.

“We didn’t even _negotiate_ anything, I didn’t ask permission, and we were _drinking_ , I’m sorry, darling, are you okay?” He drew in a shaky breath with which he was certainly going to expel another cavalcade of apologies had you not interrupted him with a firmly repeated: “ _Harvey._ ”

With all of your remaining strength, you reached behind you to gently grip his hip, your wrists burning a little from the friction of your shirtsleeves. His chest was still slick against your back. “Harv,” you mumbled, cheek pressed into the back of the couch, “Harvey, baby, it was so good.”

He let out something akin to a whine, his face pressed into the back of your hair. “It doesn’t _matter_ how good it is if I don’t get your consent before _implying that I will choke you_.”

“Sweet boy.” You reach back with both arms to take hold of his, and pull yourself out of the U-shape you’d ended up in with a grunt. Harvey’s arms firmly wrapped around you and he sat back on his haunches with you settled half-way in his lap. You felt his softened dick against your ass and considered a second round before deciding Harvey was probably gonna need some hot chocolate and cuddling instead.

“Harvey, my darling, as wonderfully strong and persuasive as you are, there isn’t a thing on this earth you could make me do if I didn’t want it done.” He huffed, hooking his chin over your shoulder. “We will have so very many more opportunities to negotiate our limits and shit in the future. Until then, just be proud of yourself for fucking me so good that I feel compelled to put an announcement on the bulletin board about it.”

Harvey huffs again, but you can feel a smile stretching his cheek where it’s pressed against yours.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a problem where i deem it necessary to state the location of every limb whenever i can, so i apologize if that makes this super muddled and hard-to-read ::(


End file.
